


A Very Tybalt Christmas

by Moonyssoliloquy



Category: Romeo - Fandom, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyssoliloquy/pseuds/Moonyssoliloquy
Summary: Tybalt Capulet loves the holidays, yet when parties, wine and, most importantly, Mercutio Escalus are thrown into the mix, Tybalt's holiday cheer quickly turns to holiday fear.





	A Very Tybalt Christmas

A Very Tybalt Christmas

Contrary to popular belief, Tybalt loved the holidays. Every bit of the holidays were appealing to him. Eating fancy gourmet foods, showing off how gentlemanly he was at several parties (this was especially easy when Tybalt stood next to Mercutio, who chanted “out thy nose! Out thy nose!” Every time someone took a sip of wine) but what Tybalt enjoyed most of all was getting gifts.   
Juliet often took this opportunity to remind him that Christmas was actually about love and coming together, then proceeded to hug him. If it was anybody else, who attempted to hug him Tybalt would have shoved them away and drew his rapier, yet Tybalt was rather fond of Juliet. He would have taken her advice, except Tybalt didn’t really understand the concept of love.   
Okay, so maybe Tybalt didn’t love everything about the holidays. For example he didn’t like going to church on Christmas Day and being on the receiving end of Friar Laurence’s glares. The friar had never liked Tybalt. The Capulet heir suspected it was because he had been fed untrue tales about him, by Romeo and his two imbecile friends, no doubt.   
Of course, Tybalt had handled the Friar’s dislike of him the way he handled everyone else’s dislike of him. By drawing his rapier and screaming “HAVE AT THEE COWARD!”   
After this incident, uncle had no longer allowed him to carry his rapier to church.   
But otherwise, Tybalt loved the holidays.   
At precisely 11:57 on november 30th, Tybalt brought out his christmas tree. And each year, as the clock struck midnight, and November faded to December, the Christmas tree was up.   
Decorating was the next process. You see, when it came to decorations, Tybalt was very specific. the ornaments had to be in neat rows, with equal spacing, with a color pattern of Red, Gold, then Green.   
Tybalt's tree was exactly 7 feet and 1 inch tall. The extra one inch had been hastily glued on by Tybalt, when he had realized that the Montagues' tree had also been 7 feet tall.   
Having a tree that was the same height as the Montages tree was worse than having no tree at all.   
When Tybalt told this to Juliet, she had sighed and smiled.   
despite all of this, Tybalt's holiday season was going great. Until, on the day of December 24rd, his uncle entered his bedchamber.   
"Good Tybalt, we has't been invited to attend a party at the house of the Prince. beest eft to leaveth by four o horologe "   
To anyone else, an invitation to such a party would be something to brag of. Being rich enough to be invited to a christmas ball held by the prince himself? what an honor!   
However, to Tybalt, all this meant was Mercutio. Tybalt would have to endure a whole six or so hours with the most immature human being Tybalt had even encountered. and Mercutio was never without his two best friends.   
Tybalt moaned.   
Instead of spending christmas eve with his lovely cousin and his perfectly decorated tree, he would be spending Christmas eve hearing "Out thy nose, and Prince of Cats."  
And if that hadn't been enough, he would have to Listen to Romeo sprouting poetic nonsense about "cupid's wings" and Benvolio attempting to make small talk.   
Right then Tybalt knew, he was not going to make it to christmas day without being charged for attempted murder.   
"Aye uncle" Tybalt moaned.   
"and please," Capulet warned, "tryeth not to killeth anyone"  
Lord Capulet exited the bedchamber.   
Tybalt checked the time.   
"alright," Tybalt said to himself.   
"thou has't three hours of sanity hath left. useth them wiseley"

 

"Tibby!" a voice called from the vast halls.   
"Tibby come hither! Nurse, call Tybalt!"  
"I am coming!" Tybalt called.   
"and doth not calleth me Tibby"  
Tybalt fastened his cloak, and stepped outside his bedchamber.   
Juliet approached him and gave embraced him.   
"I shalt not see thee until the 'morrow as it would beest unfit for me to leaveth the house ere I am married. Merry christmas, good cos."  
Tybalt nodded to her, smiling.   
"Same to thee"  
Tybalt made his way down the halls, slipping a small knife in his cloak. His uncle would not aporove of him carrying a rapier with him, however; nobody would notice a small knife. Just in case Mercutio got too annoying.   
"I am eft uncle" Tybalt called.   
Capulet descended down the stairs, and exited the grand house of Capulet.   
Verona was a small town, and the journey from Tybalt's own home to the Prince's home.   
As soon and Tybalt came near the Royal home, he could smell the wine.  
taking another reluctant step, Tybalt entered the Royal household.   
immediately, he was greeted by Paris. Tybalt quite liked Paris.   
The oldest of the Prince's nephews, Paris was calm, rational and remained neutral in the Capulet/Montagues feud. Of course Tybalt had excessively read into Paris' actions and come to the conclusion that the count was partial to the Capulets, but Tybalt kept that to himself.   
"valorous evening Count Paris, how now on this fine day?"  
Paris smiled.  
"fine, although mine cousin and his friends art vexing me to no end'  
Tybalt rolled his eyes.   
"has't Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio arrived"  
Paris nodded, then excused himself hastily, leaving to greet the next newcomer.   
Tybalt was about to show of his gentlemanliness on the dance floor, however, a voice called his name.  
"Tybalt!" Mercutio cried, "behold! tis the prince of cats!"   
Tybalt sighed a long suffering sigh, and turned to the three young Montagues boys.   
"what doth thee wanteth?" Tybalt cried.   
"We only wish to sayeth-" Mercutio began, however he immediately turned from Tybalt as he noticed his elder brother Valentine take a sip of wine.  
"Out thy nose!" Mercutio cried, causing Romeo and Benvolio to erupt into laughter.   
Valentine gave Mercutio a murderous look.   
"thee idiotic swine! if thee sayeth 'Out thy nose" once more, i wilt has't thee killed"  
Benvolio's eyes widened, and he stepped in front of Mercutio protectively.  
"Peace, peace Valentine-"  
"Gentle, Benvolio, he is only joking." Mercutio said, still grinning.   
Mercutio turned his attention back to Tybalt.   
"we only wish to sayeth, we desire thee to has't a merry Christmas. tis the best time of year."  
Tybalt nodded.   
and so the rest of the night proceeded like this  
Tybalt made conversation with many beautiful women, had a sip or two of wine (which were always accompanied by Mercutio's cry of "Out thy nose!") and, when he was sure nobody was looking, redecorated their asymmetric christmas tree.   
Finally as the clock struck 11 o'clock, the prince stepped up to make a toast.   
"within this wall of flesh, there is a soul that counts thee its creditor all for attending this ball. I pray that everyone hath a lustig and prosperous festival. And I pray that Verona hath nothing but peace and friendship in the years to cometh."  
The last sentence earned a unified huff from the Capulets and Montagues.   
Peace in Verona was as likely as Juliet getting married to Romeo.  
However, everyone raised their glasses and drank together.   
And Mercutio, of course, screamed “out thy nose!”   
As the party came to close, Tybalt once again found himself in the company of the three montague boys.   
“Didst thee heareth? the festival season is about loveth and friendship!”   
Romeo cried.   
“Tis my favorite season!”  
Mercutio grinned at Romeo.   
"doth not bother, Romeo. Tybalt doest not understandeth what love means."   
Tybalt growled.   
"I understandeth love!"  
Mercutio grinned.   
"Right." he said, sceptically.   
Tybalt's right eye twitched. he was so done with these three idiotic Montagues ruining everything! he closed his fist around the nearest thing, which happened to be a goblet of wine.   
As soon as Mercutio saw his, his eyes lit up.   
"Out thy nose! out thy-"  
SPLASH.  
Tybalt had poured a whole goblet of blood red wine, on Mercutio's head.   
All four boys stopped, dead.   
Benvolio was the first to unfreeze.   
"oh lief! Romeo, fetch me a towel!"   
Romeo turned, looking for a towel, however, when he couldn't find one, Romeo grabbed the tablecloth.   
"No!" Tybalt and Benvolio cried together, as food toppled to the ground.   
hastily, Romeo threw the tablecloth over a dripping Mercutio's head.   
The hall had gone silent.   
Tybalt began to turn around, praying that nobody had noticed the spectacle.   
His prayers had not been answered.   
All the guest were staring at the four boys, surrounded by platters and platters of food.   
Tybalt quickly slipped the wine goblet into Romeo's hand and disappeared.   
Watching from a distance, Tybalt watched as everyone looked around wildly, wondering what had happened.  
the silence lasted for two whole minutes, until a thunderous voice called,   
"Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio! what in the name of God has't thee done?"  
As lord Montague, made his way toward the three boys, anger and humiliation clear on his face, the Capulet heir grinned.   
Oh yes, Tybalt loved the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic so please let me know if you want more!


End file.
